five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 April 2015
03:27 Hello 03:28 Idk what to do right now, so I ended up coming on here, seeing you are on. 03:28 Hm. 03:28 How close are you to 500 edits? 03:28 When you get 500 categories and or 500 edits 03:28 ask for rights 03:29 Still around 340 something 03:29 KK 03:29 368... 132 to go. 03:29 Would you like to know my current stats? 03:30 Yes please! 03:30 So curremtly I am 200 away from 1,000 edits badge, something no one has gotten yet. 03:30 Nothing much 03:30 really 03:31 Alright then. 03:32 So what now? What do you want to chat about? 03:33 Perhaps we shall discuss 03:33 Foxstar's future ownership of this Wiki. 03:33 I suppose. 03:33 The poll: 4 yes, 2 no, 1 maybe. 03:33 Vinny agreed to having Fox take the part, 03:33 despite Gaomon332 believing Fox isn't deserving. 03:34 And I'm just the lone 'maybe' XD 03:35 So... Even though this is completely off topic.. What brought you to the FNAF fanon wiki? 03:35 Heh. 03:36 Well, 03:36 It all started in the offical FNaF Wiki. 03:36 I went on chat, 03:36 and they were discussing a spammer called "Carp The FIsh". 03:36 I went to his userpage, and saw one off his favorite Wikis was, FNaF Fanon. 03:36 Urgh... He's so annoying, you have no idea. 03:36 I went here, intrigued, ready to categorize and help. 03:37 Apparently he stalked people...? 03:37 The only reason he 'favorited' it, is to take his rage on something he hates... 03:37 I see. 03:37 Aparrently, he thinks everything on this wiki is lies from what he posted on my message wall... 03:38 What did he post? 03:38 Lemme show you.. Hold on a sec.. 03:38 After this, would you like a nice, colorful, complicated Siggy Sig like mine? User:South Ferry/sig 03:38 Thread:23906#9 03:39 ^THIS 03:39 I see. 03:39 South, I would like one, if you don't mind. 03:39 KK. 03:40 Would you like some form of easter egg in it? 03:40 03:40 Hm... Like a hidden secret or like an actual easter egg? XD 03:41 You'll see. 03:41 Oh then I do not mind. 03:44 It's done. 03:44 Posting it now... 03:44 Alrighty. 03:44 And theres a very obvious reason 03:44 Why i used the colors i used. 03:45 Alrighty. 03:46 I wonder... 03:47 Taking a while to load.. 03:48 ok 03:48 i posted 03:48 Okie dokie. 03:49 I like that at the end it points out that Bungale died. 03:49 Totally major. 03:50 Ye. 03:50 And the colors are the colors of Bungale 03:50 if you hadnt noticed 03:51 So, what shall happen now? 03:51 Absolutely no idea. 03:52 I learned how to do those types of things in a coding course. 03:52 I shall now take a course 03:52 for borders 03:52 pictures 03:52 fonts 03:52 Intrested? 03:52 Not me, no thanks 03:53 KK. 03:53 Dont want a big complicated sig eh? 03:54 I don't want it TOO complicated... The one you just made for me is fine for now :/ 03:55 KK :) 03:57 I guess you will create Phantom Bungale. 03:58 Of course. 03:59 I see. 03:59 Y'know... 03:59 You want edits right? 03:59 Would you like a Mini assignment to get a few? 03:59 03:59 Hm... Why not? 04:00 Category:`Question Shows 04:00 Ya see dis? 04:00 Uh huh. 04:00 Dis category was deleted for obvious reasons. 04:00 But 04:00 its still on pages. 04:00 Remove the category from all the pages 04:00 Remember 04:00 you dont have to 04:00 this is just if you want some edits 04:00 It's not hard... Hm... 04:01 It's FAR too easy honestly, but why not? 04:01 It'll give me something to do. 04:01 K. 04:01 Do you want me to help you out? 04:01 I shall do it alone, if you don't ind/ 04:01 KK. 04:01 * mind 04:02 I shall be doing my usual return 04:02 of staring at Special pages 04:02 looking for things to categorize 04:02 and canidates for deletion 04:02 OK 04:02 04:04 Just rolling out the categories.. 04:05 Mmhm. 04:06 Hey bolt 04:06 How do you remove a category from the page 04:06 what i mean is like 04:06 How you go to the bottom of the page 04:06 And simply add category 04:06 Since i always go in the editor 04:06 I know how. Use the classic editor. 04:07 I know how to 04:07 But I mean from the page 04:07 Without going to the editor 04:07 Is it possible? 04:07 Like how you add without going to the editor 04:08 It's impossible from the normal editor. 04:10 Done. 04:11 Poor Ironbert. 04:11 I was forced to put on a lot of his pages. 04:11 Gawd. 04:12 Oh wait, they were too short! 04:12 Reason: One Sentences...Two Sentences...Three Sentences 04:12 Got at least 20 edits from all that.. 04:12 From the mini assignment? 04:12 Uh huh. 04:13 I see. 04:13 Soon. :) 04:13 And make a detailed App, with like Why i want to be a mod, Evidence ex. 500 edit badge etc etc 04:13 RIP the 'Question Shows category.. 04:13 Ha ha. 04:14 That's what I did, dont go ironbert mode and say "Can I be Chat Mod" 04:14 And RIP indeed. 04:14 Where did it even come from? 04:14 Maybe it was a small error... 04:14 And then it became a common thing.. Hm... 04:15 Ye. 04:15 Also, Cayta was i to mean on the delete reason? 04:15 04:16 A bit. 04:16 He did post it on Feb 4th, 15 04:16 With the Coming Soon tag... 04:17 If there is a 1 sentences description and 3 bullets on triviva... 04:17 Does it deserve ? 04:17 Yes. 04:17 KK. 04:17 If it's 3 headings all with something in, that's average, but should be stubbed... Hm.. 04:18 You know what 04:18 One of the trivia is 04:18 ? 04:19 "She is a Fan Made Night Guard...." 04:19 Make that 2. 04:19 That doesn't even count. 04:19 DUH, LOOK AT THE CATEGORIES PEOPLE. 04:19 Amber The Night Worker Now I'm making cruel jokes.... 04:20 I like imagining how youtubers will react to my characters.. oh boy.. 04:20 They'll think they're good. 04:20 Then they just get jumpscared... 04:20 Heh. 04:20 Priceless reactions... 04:21 For animatronics on , Imma say "The Purple Guy Dismantled you, (animatronic name.) Doesn't meet standards." 04:21 I can't believe im enjoying adding to pages... 04:21 That's cold. 04:22 VERY COLD. 04:22 I know.. 04:22 Hello Odd Cheese. 04:22 I mean Proto. 04:22 Rrrrrrrrrrrr.... 04:22 Wait what? 04:23 Nothing, 04:23 This is kinda pissing me off. 04:23 Just a typo. 04:23 No offence 04:23 No offense to you as well. 04:23 Bolt, 04:23 ? 04:23 do you want an explanation? 04:23 PM it to me? 04:24 Whats so great about odd cheese any way. 04:24 Actually 04:24 Nothings great about him. 04:24 Everythings bad. 04:24 Sockpuppeting, bad not great. 04:24 Heh. 04:25 Oh.....well then why am i always called odd cheese. 04:25 Maybe because you act to similar to what you did before?? 04:26 * too 04:26 If thats the case then why is there more than one gaomon 04:26 That's different. 04:27 Even if there was, 04:27 That isn't sockpuppeting. 04:27 And how old is odd cheese? 04:27 Sockpuppeting is having more then one account 04:27 to avoid bans. 04:27 And of course, Gao hasn't been banned on any account. 04:27 So even if there was, it wouldn't be bad. 04:27 And how old is he, Proto? 04:27 Yes. 04:27 I think we should have a 'banned' template.. 04:28 To put on user pages that belong to 'banned' users. 04:28 Hm. 04:28 One for chat, and one for the wiki in general. 04:29 I see. 04:29 Actually, I could probably make those right now... 04:29 If i here one more im odd cheese thing im leaving.... 04:29 I literally went through Ironbert's category 04:29 I just need permission off of somebody... But I dunno who to ask. 04:29 And like 10 pages had put on 'em 04:29 With cruel jokes attachaed 04:29 This is so annoying....... 04:30 So, what now? 04:30 Annoying? Well, maybe a flashing .GIF file is more annoying! 04:31 Hello Fox! 04:31 Hello Fox 04:31 Um..hi 04:31 Hi 04:31 Did you see the cold jokes I put on the many templates I added? 04:31 Yea... 04:31 Hewo 04:31 And what are you talking about gif file? 04:31 hia! 04:32 Ironbert keeps on making so many stub pages 04:32 True fact 04:32 Oh. Never mind me then... Anyway.. 04:32 * South Ferry hug bolt 04:32 Hello Ivan 04:32 Oh you. 04:32 XD 04:33 have yoyz seen the new pic on Ivan's page? 04:33 No 04:33 well look 04:33 :) 04:33 It's cute 04:33 :3 04:33 Anyway... So... Fox, I was thinking I could make a 'banned' template... To be placed on all blocked users. What do you think? 04:33 thx 04:34 () 04:34 Sorry. 04:35 You can make it @Bolg 04:35 Alrighty... 04:35 *Bolt 04:35 Travis The Night Guard I think this is one of ironbert's few pages that should be kept. 04:35 My iPad is so laggy 04:36 Yea... 04:37 I might need help making the template page.. But I can hapilly make the template from there. 04:38 Hm. 04:38 I shall create it for you. 04:38 Thank you very much, 04:38 I appreciate it. 04:39 Then ill just put liek 04:39 (To be added by Bolt.) 04:39 Alrighty... Gonna think of what to put in there though.. 04:40 1 sec..... 04:40 Hmm... Maybe a death screen from FNaF1 or 2? 04:41 I know how the actual template's "Box" will look like.. Hm.. 04:41 Template:Blocked 04:41 Thank you. 04:41 NP 04:42 hm... 04:42 (Sigh) 04:42 Poor Ironbert. I went to his category and added one by one to nearly every page. 04:43 Any one want some Cookies. 04:43 geez south 04:43 I wont cookies proto 04:43 And I attached a very cruel joke. I ex: You're all outta power, Amber. You have been dismantled by the Purple Guy, Toy Flapper. 04:43 *Gives cookie to ivan 04:44 Quite aggressive.. 04:45 *noms on cookie 04:45 mmmm... coconut... 04:45 I felt in enjoyment. 04:46 Current Status: 5 yes, 2 no, 3 Maybe = 8 Yes, 2 No 04:46 Thats not all thats in the cookie... 04:47 Why Proto... 04:47 Why. 04:47 is there peanut? im allergic to peanut. 04:48 I put cow organs. pig liver and monkey brain. 04:48 ewwww,,, 04:48 0_o 04:48 Whith somemint 04:48 Notice 04:48 Just workin' on the template.. 04:48 How Ivan enjoyed it... 04:49 ���� <---- Me right now (without the gun IRL) 04:49 You say ewww but u like it. 04:49 O.o 04:50 Would anyone like a delicious Bonnie Marshmallow? 04:50 Jam Packed with sugar 04:50 sweets 04:50 yessssss 04:50 Natural flavors 04:50 EASTER!!! 04:50 Whats easter? 04:50 ohhhh... English thing... sorry... 04:51 * South Ferry give ivan marshmallow anyway 04:51 A holiday 04:52 * South Ferry hug all. 04:53 :3 04:53 Hm... 04:53 You mean the time where bunnys give birth to chocolate eggs or something.I dont celebrate alot of holidays...sorry. 04:54 Yes. 04:54 That is the holiday. 04:54 T 04:54 Yep, totally. 04:54 W 04:54 T 04:54 F 04:55 Uh uh 04:55 * South Ferry calms down Fox :3 04:55 no spouth 04:56 And how the stash them away cause there so ashamed of them but leave it to the humans to find them. 04:57 Whoops 04:59 OK, 04:59 I thought of a way to do it. 04:59 (Revival of Chat) 04:59 Sorry fox....*pets foxstar 05:00 Hm. 05:00 Hey South, remember the Plushie Vending Machine? 05:00 Of course. 05:00 It's my newest page, how could I forget? 05:00 For some reason, I feel like adding a Plushie to it 05:00 XP 05:00 Feel free to add your own page for a plushie 05:00 we need to delete captian bandana, cause its only 2 sentences and a picture 05:01 Yea 05:01 When I am doing my bloodlust of 05:01 For some reason 05:01 may I add the deletion template please? 05:01 I add to articles with pics 05:01 It's deleted 05:02 Whats with all the templates? 05:02 I think 05:02 kk 05:02 for Admins, Mods, and Rollbacks 05:02 im going to make a template 05:02 Should I or no 05:03 Admins already have a template 05:03 Everyone else is fine 05:03 By template 05:03 I don't mean a pictur 05:03 picture 05:03 I mean something that says like "blahaha is a insert staff here on this wiki 05:03 then list of other staff 05:04 picture* 05:04 I guess so 05:04 Don't make one for regular users though 05:05 Lol, of course not. 05:05 XP 05:05 All set.. Testing.. 05:06 How do I center something 05:06 In source mode 05:06 nvm 05:07 Hello. 05:07 hi vinny 05:07 Anyone wondering when Gao will get his internet back? 05:07 ALSO 05:07 I GOT THE 100 DAYS BADGE 05:07 Woot. 05:08 Hello Master. 05:08 wewt 05:08 wewt 05:08 Hewo 05:08 I got the 750 Categories, Master. 05:08 gud fo u m8 05:08 I'm a loser XP 05:08 Nah 05:08 Im close to getting the month badge 05:09 :P 05:09 Alright... Done what I've been working on.. 05:10 Nice 05:10 kk 05:11 HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHHHHHA 05:11 I like cheese crackers. 05:12 ok....... 05:12 �� <------ What animal is this? 05:12 Cat. 05:12 Liger 05:13 Bomb 05:13 Cat is this -----> �� 05:13 Tac 05:13 Liger? I don't think Emoji has a liger 05:13 Template:Sysop 05:13 Now for mods. 05:13 dog? 05:13 oo 05:13 Purple 05:13 Ah nice. 05:14 A lion and a tiger hybrid. 05:14 I chose one of holly's colors for fox 05:14 And Purple because... 05:14 reasons 05:14 SF, what is the span code for coloring text again? I got a really raw version of it, but that's too glitchy. 05:14 05:15 k thnx 05:15 Grey. 05:15 Also, I don't really like the blocked template. Reason is that it is kinda mortifying. 05:16 lime green for me 05:16 I'll be back. 05:16 whadarewetalkinbout? 05:16 dunno, i'm bailing 05:16 I honestly thought it was a good idea.. But then again.. I guess I'm useless after all.. I wasted my time.. 05:16 'I just see people souting out colors 05:16 May I see the blocked template? 05:16 Sure. 05:17 Template:Blocked 05:17 ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh 05:17 Nice. 05:17 Thank you very much! 05:18 Seriously, I had to use source of a different wiki I go on, and use the source off the userpage I had there.. I hope it was all worth it... 05:18 And what better to use as a blocking mascot than the murderer himself, of course, the Purple Guy. 05:20 So Ivan, what do you think? :) 05:20 yep 05:20 Do you like it? 05:21 yessss 05:21 OOH! I have an idea 05:21 Template:ChatMod 05:21 Do you want me to put that kind of box in your user page surrounding all of it's content? 05:21 With of course, two colours of your choice. 05:22 I shall do that myself by modifying the code. :) 05:22 Later. 05:22 I was asking both of you anyway. 05:23 Hm. 05:23 sure 05:23 but Im not a chat mod 05:23 Not the chat mod, the kind of box I used for the banned template... 05:23 In your user page 05:24 I guess 05:24 Lemme guess: Green and yellow? 05:24 tyep 05:24 Coming right up! 05:24 well lime green 05:24 OK 05:25 waz this for, may I ask? 05:25 I'm adding a little 'border' on your userpage. 05:25 kk 05:27 It's not lime, but it's in! 05:27 kk 05:27 thank you! 05:27 it looks awesome! 05:27 You're very welcome! :D 05:28 what would your color be, bolt? 05:28 Ivan 05:28 Mine? Hm... Purple.. (Y'know, Bungale.) And light blue. 05:28 Was your userpage supposed to be all centered? 05:29 kk 05:29 south, what would yours be? 05:29 Oh right, one more thing- 05:29 It centered all the text. 05:29 Green. 05:29 kk 05:29 wait, nvm white. 05:29 The thing I added... So... 05:30 I bet I won't center it. 05:30 add yours, bolt! 05:30 I wanna see it! 05:30 I added it! 05:30 Imma make my page. 05:31 cool! 05:31 Actually.. Lightening the purple.. 05:31 And changing it.. 05:31 kk 05:31 There we go! 05:32 its a little bright 05:32 I can barely see the text 05:33 Ledle ledle ledle leee! 05:33 Ok.. more edits.. 05:34 hi guys. 05:34 Hello. 05:34 hi cheese 05:34 That's strange. Why did Odd Cheese join at the exact same time Proto left? Weird. Just a coincidence. 05:34 Hello Odd Cheese 05:34 * South Ferry hug odd cheese 05:34 :) 05:35 This is new alright. 05:36 Oh, look at that. Proto entered the same time Cheese left. 05:36 Totally a coincidence indeed. 05:37 I guess i have some explianing to do.. 05:37 Yes. 05:37 OK. 05:37 It's time. 05:37 Explain. 05:38 Um...ddo you have a scype? or somthing? 05:38 Well, are you going to explain or not? 05:38 Scype? 05:38 He means Skype. 05:38 I know. 05:39 Just correcting so you understand.. 05:39 * South Ferry hug Fox. 05:39 Hewo 05:39 hi fox star... 05:39 Hello again Fox! 05:39 hi 05:39 Are you going to use the template? 05:40 wazzat? 05:40 A temp I made for admins 05:40 What's wrong? 05:41 Nothing. 05:42 My friend...or alter ego...named proto was here to show you how i was going tho have fun... 05:42 I know my actions or conequences. 05:42 * to 05:42 I am sorry but its fun with you huys 05:42 Alter Ego, thank you for finally admitting it. 05:42 * guys 05:42 Was that so hard? 05:42 Now you may freely enjoy this Wiki. 05:42 Sorry about being harsh in the past.. 05:43 XP 05:43 Welcome back Fox :3 05:43 I don't ask for fogiveness...but i hope you love proto 05:43 Therefore, loving Odd Cheese. 05:43 We all forgive you. 05:43 But you'll still have to stay off your 'Alter self' for 4 more days.. 05:43 You know. 05:43 Thanks...now i got alot of things to do.... 05:44 Alright, Proto. 05:44 Farewell. 05:44 Good bye proto hello odd cheese! 05:44 Seems legit. 05:45 I wonder what gaomon is upto 05:45 So Goodbye Odd Cheese, Hello Odd Cheese. Alright. 05:45 He's a good guy. 05:45 He'll be here soon. 05:45 I seem to remember Gao is on his holidays 05:46 Stub alert: John The Wood Pecker 05:46 Wow? 05:46 WHo could've guessed?! 05:46 That's too small... Delete? 05:46 It's by Ironbert..... 05:46 Sigh.. 05:46 Here we go again... 05:46 Should he be demoted? 05:46 Possibly. 05:47 He hasn't been really active in chat 05:47 Plus, stub pages 05:48 Can you get that templet off my thing? 05:48 Hey, it's there for a reason! 05:48 Its very......um.....demeaning... 05:49 bows to bolt. 05:49 Woofery 05:49 So you're unblocked..? 05:49 * bows head. 05:49 "Woofery, you have been placed in the Safe Room and you are now going to be left to rot. Doesn't meet standards." 05:49 Yes 05:50 Too cruel? 05:50 05:50 Alright, I will remove it. 05:50 ok? 05:50 Ty 05:50 whachu talkin bout? 05:50 The delete reason on a (gasp) Ironbert page. 05:51 I was just talkin' to Odd. Removing the banned template off of his user page, as the ban is over.. 05:51 Or block. 05:52 Henry The Giraffe 05:52 "Henry, you are now going to be used as spare parts for Holly the Fox" 05:52 Giving upgrades to Holly? 05:52 Considerate. 05:53 I got to redo xenon all agian... 05:53 It's OK. I can help ya! 05:53 gah! 05:53 stupid slow interwebs 05:53 IF you want.. 05:54 So I have a page here... 05:54 Actually im going to make a new xenon....... 05:54 1 Sentence description 05:54 a very 05:54 WOW. 05:54 (lacking) 05:54 infobox 05:54 4 bullets on trivia. 05:54 *sarcasm* WOW HOW ORIGINAL. 05:54 Does it deserve to go to the safe room? 05:55 WAAAY too short, other than the infobox. 05:56 Well... 05:56 Milo The Termite 05:57 "Milo's has closed, so you will be put in the Safe Room to rot" 05:57 Well then. 05:58 Oh look, more short pages. 05:58 By.. *sigh* Ironbert... AGAIN. 05:58 My gosh. 05:58 hi fox 05:58 Ironbert's category 05:58 Has 7 things left. 05:58 Iirc 05:59 before it had like 05:59 I dunno 05:59 20? 05:59 Geez. 05:59 Poor guy. 06:00 You know, can I make a "How to gain Rights" blog? 06:00 I kinda think he needs to be demoted.. I know he was PROmoted because he used to go on chat a lot, but those days are long gone.. 06:00 Like, you need to have Why I want to be (right) Evidence 06:00 Harder..? 06:01 How Ironbert became mod: "Can I be Chat Mod?" 06:01 That was his application. 06:01 Hm..I think I have an idea... 06:01 Of what I'm gonna do... Just need to.. Calm down a bit. 06:01 I'm making Toy Harmony soon. She's a waitress but she is the OPPOSITE of Harmony.... 06:01 How I became mod: 2 Paragraphs, its not much, but its ok.. 06:01 Opposite? 06:02 Yea.... 06:02 Hm...Alrighty.. 06:02 http://prntscr.com/6pxo5c This is what currently remains in Ironbert's category. 06:02 I think we should just delete the category now 06:02 for his animatronics 06:02 RIP Ironbert's first page. 06:02 And his stuff 06:02 Yea 06:03 Now 06:03 It's time for the final remains, in his JUnk and stuff category. 06:04 I'm thinking of requesting rights... But idk what I want to ask for.. 06:04 All you can ask for is Mod atm 06:04 until staff sees fox's adoption request 06:04 and she becomes bureaucrat 06:04 Im thinking of asking for mod rights aswell... 06:04 Wait till you get 500 edits 06:05 Do you have that? 06:05 Completed 20/20/20/20 badge? 06:05 the badge? 06:05 Ye. 06:05 Since you want edits on articles, not on fourms etc 06:05 I was thinking to go for Chat Mod.. But I honestly think I'm fit for an admin, HOWEVER. I still need more edits., 06:05 You have about 06:05 Id say 06:05 360 edits on articles 06:05 I'll ask for admin 06:05 When i have the 1,000 edits badge 06:05 which I am 200 away from 06:06 Yeah, I do have around 360... Hm... 06:06 On Iron Bert's game, 90NaM, There is a List of Characters 06:06 And an incomplete list of phone calls. 06:06 This was posted around 06:06 Id estimate 06:06 January 06:06 in total I have 751 edits... but for what ever reason im working on the sixth noght complete badge... 06:06 Ivan 06:06 Edits on articles 06:06 not 06:06 edits on comments 06:06 fourms 06:06 etc etc 06:06 derp 06:07 So like, editing characters and games 06:07 those dont count 06:07 Ye 06:07 not a rp 06:07 etc etc 06:07 welp. that stinks 06:08 so edit articles 06:08 Exactly.. 06:08 liek me :) 06:08 Kinda hard to be an EDIT MANIAC all the time. 06:08 im not 06:08 im average 06:08 really 06:09 I would but I don't A) go page crazy or B) add templates, catagories, etc. 06:09 48 edits a day? 06:09 *B ) 06:09 Thats not much, really. 06:09 90 Nights At Milo's TM 06:09 And most of it is on pages. 06:10 "HOUSE CLEANING" 06:10 PFFFFT... HOUSE CLEANING! 06:10 :) 06:10 lel 06:11 What will Ironbert think 06:11 When he is on 06:11 and sees...... 06:11 His things. 06:11 Gone. 06:11 I think he'll rage.. 06:12 A LOT. 06:13 Then well tell him that that was punishment for making a whole BUNCHA stubby stubs. 06:13 You know 06:13 Now I'm treating this like a game 06:13 Travis The Night Guard 06:13 Game over! 06:14 This is cruel. 06:16 friggen cruel 06:16 David The Phone Guy 06:16 god 06:17 your harshg 06:17 Heh. 06:18 stahp treating them like there in FNaF 06:18 Heh. 06:19 is that all you can say? 06:19 Well, when this is done, 06:19 Ironbert will have 5 pages left. 06:19 Previously, 06:19 it was like 06:19 uhhhh 06:19 40? 06:19 30? 06:20 hm... 06:20 lel\ 06:21 Hm. 06:21 Ironbert.... 06:21 Why was he promoted anyway? 06:21 I dunno 06:21 but can we get off the topic? 06:21 Sure. 06:21 its depressing 06:21 Lel. 06:22 Just 1 last page... 06:22 Feb 25th, COMING SOON 06:22 It will be 06:22 This. Will. Never. Come. 06:22 Flat out. 06:22 Done. 06:22 which page? 06:23 Take This..... 06:23 Guess what 06:23 (GASP) 06:23 Ironbert. 06:23 geez 06:24 Poor Guy. 06:24 3 Pages will remain. 06:24 His Ask Milo show, with 1 question, 06:24 And 2 other things. 06:26 Ok, wait 1 more 06:26 then we will talk about ivan 06:26 I promise 06:27 You talk bout me? or the char? 06:27 The Char. 06:27 ledledle 06:27 kk. whaddya want to talk bout? 06:27 Ironbert now has 3 things left. 06:28 Alright 06:28 So um 06:28 How did you come up with the idea for ivan 06:29 Well, he's a combination of things I like. 06:29 Rainforests and reptiles. 06:29 I see. 06:29 Oh, and art. 06:29 let me finisj=h my story 06:30 One day, while sitting around board, I was think ing about FNaF 06:30 then it hit me. 06:31 I should create a char for FNaF. I grabbed a sheet of paper, and started drawing. 06:31 I see. 06:31 but he was originally called Lenny the Lizard., 06:31 he had blue markings on his chest. 06:32 And the rest is history. 06:32 I see. 06:32 neet little story, huh? 06:32 Ye. 06:33 Um 06:33 Do you want to read my application from long ago? 06:33 sure. 06:35 http://prntscr.com/6py6ne 06:37 who was "the other person"? 06:37 MIB 06:37 kk 06:40 I have acquired the Just a little make up badge. 06:40 50 pics to articles 06:41 kk 06:41 I got the so that's were you are badge today 06:42 pathetic for me. 06:42 Lel. 06:42 In badges, 06:42 which night are you up to? 06:42 I am on the 7th night 20/20/20/20 for 1,000 edits 06:42 currently 200 away 06:42 No one else has gotten that one yet. :3 06:43 workin on 6th nigh 06:43 i see. 06:43 about 200 edits 06:43 i am atm #3 06:44 yep... 06:45 I an so ashamed... 06:45 joined in January, and only 200?! what's wrong with me? 06:45 200? 06:45 16 :) 06:46 well, actually 153... 06:46 Joined in march 06:46 "Only" 831 06:46 god dude, you page maniac 06:47 nah 06:47 tus 06:47 joined on what, march 17? 06:48 March 7th. 06:49 I still haven't used my Power yet. 06:45 16 :) 06:46 well, actually 153... 06:46 Joined in march 06:46 "Only" 831 06:46 god dude, you page maniac 06:47 nah 06:47 tus 06:47 joined on what, march 17? 06:48 March 7th. 06:49 I still haven't used my Power yet. 07:42 Hello! 07:42 I'm an admin here. South Ferry is just a chat mod. 07:42 *No offense to him, though' 07:42 Ohh I get it. Yeah it would be awesome too be a admin or chat mod 07:43 Oh hello there! 07:43 Hello! 07:43 I'm guessing you are new to this place, right? @Dan 07:44 Hello 07:44 Yes I am new! 07:44 Right now I am making a Rights requirements blog 07:44 Welcome! :D 07:44 * Bolt-Weed gets a boot to the head 07:44 OW. 07:45 Wow thanks! :D 07:45 * Bolt-Weed gets up from the floor 07:45 You're welcome. 07:46 :) This is awesome 07:46 * South Ferry hugs Dan. 07:47 I've been listening to boot to the head parodies quite a lot. Oh, and watching the animations that come with them... 07:47 Two words: So funny. 07:47 Hewo AMO 07:47 Hey-o 07:48 * Dan and Phil 1987 hugs back 07:48 Yayy 07:48 Hello AMO. 07:48 AMO, have you seen my art for my new OC? 07:48 No. 07:48 Hi Bolt 07:48 I swear, it took me so long to make it 07:48 * Bolt-Weed gets a boot to the head, again 07:49 Ouch... 07:49 Yea... 07:49 Looks really awesome! Nice job Fox 07:49 Thanks 07:50 GTG Bye dudes and dudets! :D 07:50 Bye 07:50 See ya around! 07:50 Bye 07:50 See ya! 07:50 Cya. 07:51 In before boots on everyone's heads... *shot* 07:51 o 07:51 **inb4 07:51 That was no error. 07:51 But that's the maymay 07:52 no. 07:52 yes 07:52 meme 07:52 * Bolt-Weed drops a boot on AMO's head 07:52 no 07:52 Yes. 07:52 *Dodges like 420 noscoper* 07:52 * Bolt-Weed is booted on the head instead 07:52 OUCH. 07:52 That's the 3rd time! 07:53 Yee 07:53 Geez... 07:53 Oh 07:53 I have to go 07:53 I'm sorry 07:53 I have one last thing for ya. 07:53 Aww. 07:53 Nevermind... 07:57 The page is almost done... 08:09 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements 08:13 Nice 08:13 Np :) 09:08 Hello 09:08 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements 09:10 Why do you show this? 09:11 Just y'know 09:12 What? 09:13 Y'know, to see. 09:13 if... 09:14 To take a look. 09:14 No reason, just to see. 09:14 I want to be admin..... 09:14 let me read while i talk to u 09:15 KK. 09:15 ok. 09:16 So, 09:16 whatcha wanna discuss? 09:17 How to become a admin. 09:18 Or spring trap 09:18 Read it :) 09:19 its pretty simple 09:19 ok. 09:20 Crafting your application. 09:21 You can go to Foxstar's message wall and see my application 09:21 If you wish. 09:21 ok. 09:24 you still there? 09:26 hello? 09:26 Ye 09:27 do you see ths glitch 09:28 and are you blocked 09:29 What glitch? 09:30 On the role play most of our conversation is ODD ChHEES all up until now. 09:31 And here as well 09:31 OK..? 09:31 Its wired..... 09:31 Strange. 09:32 any way where is your thing you asked foxystar? 09:32 I see your gift to him 09:34 Scroll down 09:34 And she's a her 09:36 Hewo 09:36 Hello :) 09:38 on a turtle! 09:39 im going to name him jimmy 09:39 . 09:39 Can the rights requirement blog i made 09:39 become offical? 09:39 Yes 09:39 I will call you squishy and you will be my squishy (I bet no one gets that reference) 09:40 nemo 09:40 Yep 09:40 but who says it 09:40 DUN DUN DAAAAH 09:40 dori 09:40 so close 09:40 User blog:South Ferry/New Right Requirements For anyone who hasn't seen it 09:40 i was so coose 09:40 doria 09:41 sorry dory 09:42 TH refers Holly as "Not Worth Anything In People's Eyes" T_T 09:42 :( 09:42 .... 09:42 Odd Cheese, I gave you the blog before you made that application 09:42 Did you not read it at all? 09:43 im cheese you better be glad that i could even read! of see 09:44 ...ok no... 09:44 I see. 09:44 Actally i read some 09:45 How much? 09:45 09:46 ji 09:46 Ivan 09:46 Up until edit. 09:46 Welcome. 09:46 Lel cheese 09:55 uhhhh... 10 09:55 you can laugh now. 09:55 I did enough to get some badges 09:56 its ok ivin 09:56 ivan 09:56 Vincesauce is awesome 09:56 ye 09:57 Hm. 09:58 hey fox? 09:58 what edit did you make to the front page? 09:59 She added 09:59 My blog post 09:59 on rights requirements 09:59 why doy you kepp leaving 09:59 Internet Reboot. 09:59 kk 09:59 Dont worry im worse ivan 09:59 I have 790 categories, 831 edits 09:59 22 days, bad i know 09:59 nope. 10:00 I worst 10:00 23 10:00 When Ironbert returns 10:00 He will be greeted with: 10:01 iorbert is all grown up.. 10:01 2 of his Articles being left (out of like 50) in his category. 10:01 No Chat Mod rights. 10:01 dude. you made about 36 edits PER DAY. 10:02 In total 10:02 =:'( 10:02 If i include comments fourms rp 10:02 Is 48 10:02 http://prntscr.com/6q1gii 10:02 Oops. 10:03 Ignore that. 10:03 i us to do 2 edits per 10:03 yussss 10:03 phantom bonnie FTW 10:05 So 10:05 what now 10:05 I dunno 10:05 um....eat me? 10:05 sing 10:05 ... 10:05 No 10:05 * South Ferry hugs fox 10:05 us a song mr piano man 10:05 =-( 10:05 *sing us a song mr piano song 10:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmVmt_v32qU 10:07 That song makes me cry... 10:07 When bureaucrat is added 10:07 and im cheese how do i cry? 10:07 to requirements it will be: 10:07 Toy Harmony is so mean 10:08 Overtime (30 days), Completed 20/20/20/20 #2 (1,000 edits), Needing Explanations #4 (1,000 categories) 10:08 will be bureaucrat 10:08 If I became mod, I would have no idea what to do. 10:08 >.> 10:08 i still need to contribute every 14 days 10:08 Already got that. 10:08 :) 10:09 :^) 10:09 Already got what amo? 10:09 The Contribute every 14 days badge 10:09 Well I am talking about 30 days 10:09 Or did I accidentally put 14? 10:09 Checking logs... 10:09 Odd Cheese said something about the contribute every 14 days badge 10:10 I see. 10:10 You see, 10:10 the chat logs itself, meaning it deletes everything on my page is deleted 10:10 and moved to the logs 10:10 o 10:10 ..... 10:11 Thats what i dont liek about being mod 10:11 but I can deal with it 10:11 o 10:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m50p-XScreM 10:13 ... 10:13 I'm bored 10:13 Hm. 10:13 Let's have some fun. 10:13 :) 10:14 fun time? 10:14 oh no 10:15 * South Ferry hug Fox :) 10:20 hear the crickets 10:20 * South Ferry meow 10:21 Ivan, you were a Admin, and had a category with your stuff, and it had 500 pages. 10:21 You leave for a bit, 10:22 you return. 10:22 You find, 10:22 2 of your pages remain. 10:22 You are no longer Admin. 10:22 What do you do? 10:23 freak out for a few seconds, then go inside chat to ask what happened. 10:24 Hm. 10:25 hm~ 10:25 It is recommended vinny does some coding 10:25 So mods and admins have special colors 10:29 Well 10:29 ? 10:29 what now 10:33 I dunno 10:33 Perhaps we shall discuss 10:34 discuss what? 10:35 We will discuss the best animatronic on this Wiki. 10:36 im back sorry i was eating. 10:36 Best animatronic...lie a pll? 10:36 poll? 10:43 dododo 10:44 You' 10:44 You know what I think? 10:44 wat 10:44 I think I'm going to create the "Poll Machine". 10:44 ? 10:45 You'll see. 10:45 You know what? Nevermind. 10:47 tell me. now. 10:54 . 11:06 I iz back 11:06 Welcome 11:06 Ivan would you like a nice siggy sig like mine? 11:06 User:South Ferry/sig 11:06 i have a siggy sig! 11:07 Is it nice? 11:07 I finished my course on glowing.... 11:07 Borders... 11:07 Fonts... 11:07 I can use it to make a nice Siggy Sig. 11:09 Its on my user page! 11:10 I see. 11:10 like it? :3 11:10 1 sec.... 11:11 I mean make you complicated, 11:11 glowing,borders, 11:11 fonts, 11:11 pics 11:11 etc 11:11 no. my siggy sig is awesome 11:12 Ah. 11:12 So you want to have a nice plain one? 11:12 Bolt Weed made it didn't he? 11:12 Go to his userpage, and look at what I made for him 11:12 :) 11:14 Isaw 11:14 can you help make my text colored? 11:16 Go to my Sig page 11:16 And edit the code from there. 11:16 Don't make the edit though. 11:17 Just copy what you did 11:21 What now? 11:25 i dunno 2015 04 05